Deny
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: A resurrection stone. He could bring her back to life! That would work. But how would he make it? It was harsh business, bringing one back to life. There was a line that, once crossed, should not be crossed again. If he could defy the laws of physics… some wizards had theories that love was the most powerful kind of magic.


A/N: This is for the Hunger Games Competition, the Bloodbath (I think).

My allies are Alicia Mirza (Alicia) and T3hWh1t3P4nth3r (Katie).

This is for the If You Dare Competition, prompts being:

11. Trench Coat

For the Disney Character Challenge/Competition: Bobble and Clank (for the first option)

Deny

"She's dead. Face it, Cadmus," Ignotus said.

"What are you talking about? She's right here," he said, gesturing to the empty space where his loved one was.

"No, she's not. Get a grip!" Antioch said, slapping him.

He put a hand to his cheek. "How dare you slap me!"

"It's time to move on. Pick one of those millions suitors after you, and make an heir!" Antioch said. "Our line of Peverell's must continue!"

"That slap was unnecessary. Are you okay, Cadmus?" Ignotus asked with a concerned expression on his face, reaching out to caress his cheek.

"Leave me alone," he hissed, slapping his hand away as he turned around and stalked away.

* * *

"Where are you?" he called, looking for her.

Why wouldn't she appear in front of him again?

"Are you looking for her again?" Ignotus called from where he was leaning against the doorway.

"Why do you care?" he scowled.

"You're my brother, and I love you," Ignotus said.

"Mind your own business. I don't need your love. Her love is enough for me," he said.

"You won't even say her name now?" Ignotus asked.

"What are you talking about? I can say her name! E-e-" he tried.

"See? Now stop hiding in your filthy trench coat and face the truth. She's dead, Cadmus," Ignotus said, sighing.

"No she's NOT!" he said.

Ignotus looked at him in concern. "Don't cry." Ignotus walked briskly to his brother and pulled his brother into an embrace.

He felt his body shaking, with tears dripping down his face. His shaking hand moved towards his face. "W-why am I crying?"

"It's alright to cry sometimes, Cadmus," Ignotus said, holding him close to him.

His body convulsed in sobs until he couldn't breathe anymore. He clung to his brother as if he was drowning and his brother was a life buoy.

He cried for what seemed like hours. Finally, he let go of his brother, and slumped to the ground.

Ignotus took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"I'm going to bring her back," he whispered.

"What was that?" Ignotus asked.

"Nothing. Thank you, brother," he said, as he walked off.

He had things to do.

A resurrection stone. He could bring her back to life! That would work.

But how would he make it? It was harsh business, bringing one back to life. There was a line that, once crossed, should not be crossed again.

If he could defy the laws of physics… some wizards had theories that love was the most powerful kind of magic.

* * *

He took an ordinary stone, and started his work.

For a human to come back to life, there must be an exchange. He chose a Muggle that no one would miss; a murderer.

Now, all he needed were three things. Blood, bone, and tears.

The tears were easy. If he just thought of her, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He cried onto the stone.

He cut the tip of his little finger off, wincing at the pain. It would all be worth it. She'd be with him again. The pain would all be worth it.

And then, blood, bone, and tears were done.

He had brought her body.

But something was missing.

That was right, the most powerful magic of all. Love.

He thought of all the moments that he'd shared with her. He took the stone into his hand and suddenly, her body moved.

"Love, you're here!"

She turned around, and he gasped in shot.

She was no longer the beautiful maiden he had fallen in love with, but rather a wretched shadow of whom she once was.

She looked as if she had no soul. She looked as if a Dementor had kissed her.

He sunk to his knees, hands shaking in shock. What had gone wrong?

Tears for the heart.

Bone for the body.

And blood for the mind.

But nothing for the soul. Nothing for the soul.

That had been his mistake.

"Rope?" she whispered.

"W-what was that?" he asked, frightened.

"Rope?" she repeated looking at him with lifeless eyes.

"Here," he said, passing her some rope mindlessly.

He watched as she took the rope and tied it to a hook near the ceiling. He watched as she got onto a chair. He watched as she tied it around her neck.

He watched as she kicked the chair away.

He watched as she died.

* * *

He sobbed, clutching his heart.

She had died right in front of him, and he had done nothing to stop her. What kind of human being was he? Why couldn't he have stopped her?

When she was finally there again… she had died. And he had just watched her.

"Cadmus, why do you cry so?"

Cadmus looked up to see Ignotus looking down at him in worry.

"S-she died. A-again, a-and I d-didn't s-stop her!" he wailed.

"Speak so I can understand you," Ignotus said gently.

Cadmus wiped his eyes, and swallowed the huge lump in his throat. It didn't help.

"I brought her back. And she died."

"I know, Cadmus. I was there," Ignotus said, sighing.

"What?" Cadmus recoiled in shock. "I didn't see you though!"

"That's… well… I created something quite extraordinary. I've decided to call it an 'invisibility cloak' for obvious reasons. It hides you completely," Ignotus said.

"That's… amazing!" Cadmus exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Your 'resurrection stone' is pretty amazing too. You're just missing a key element," Ignotus said.

"You knew? And why didn't you stop me?" Cadmus asked.

"Would you have stopped if I had told you?" Ignotus demanded.

Cadmus looked away.

"Anyway, it was a message you had to learn by yourself," Ignotus said.

* * *

Cadmus went to a wizard bar to hide himself from reality and just forget everything.

A pretty girl sat on the chair, sipping some Butterbeer.

Cadmus walked up to her, smiling. "Hey pretty girl, what's your name?"

"Emilia Gaunt," she replied, smiling.

"Want to come home with me? You'll enjoy it!"

She smiled at him. "Depends on how much you'll give me."

"How much do you want?" he asked.

"Ten galleons," she said promptly.

"Done," he said instantly, as he took her hand and led her to a hotel, rather than home.

He just needed to forget everything.

* * *

What had he done?

He pointed his wand to his head and whispered, "Avada kedavra."

**A/N: Ugh that was so depressing. Quite difficult to write, since we know almost nothing about the Peverell brothers. I wrote Cadmus as arrogant, but slowly changing after what had happened, Ignotus as kind and caring, and Antioch as violent and rude. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
